Coffee
by Miladys
Summary: Manis dan pahit antara secangkir kopi dan sebuah meja di sudut jendela. Sho-ai, Alternate-Universe. One-shot fluff. Lil OOC. Don't like? Don't read! I used to burn a flamer with flame :D


Yehee~ Second fanfic :3 I just realized that not so many people in fanfiction love Sho-ai. Yep. Gotta note that.. Tapi menulis itu tentang kebebasan kan? D: Just write, have fun :D oh ya, ini bukan incest lo..

Summary: Manis dan pahit antara secangkir kopi dan sebuah meja di sudut jendela. Sho-ai, Alternate-Universe. One-shot fluff. Lil OOC. Don't like? Don't read! I used to burn a flamer with flame :D

Warning: Alternate-Universe, mungkin OOC, sho-ai, NO incest.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts.

* * *

><p>"Ini Cappucino Frappe-nya.."<p>

Sambil tersenyum kecil ke pelanggan, aku berbalik kembali ke bar kopiku. Selalu sama seperti ini setiap hari. Sebagai barista dan pelayan di sebuah coffee shop kecil, sudah menjadi tugasku untuk membuat kopi dan membawanya ke pelanggan. Melihat senyuman para pelanggan mencium aroma kopi racikanku memang paling memuaskan.

Kedai kopi kecil ini terletak di dekat kampus. Jadi walau tak terlalu ramai, pasti ada saja pelanggan yang datang. Pemiliknya adalah seorang dosen tua yang hobi dengan kopi. Jadi dia mendirikan café kecil. Karena tak terlalu butuh orang, aku saja sudah cukup.

"Vincent, hari ini akan datang biji kopi Arabica yang baru. Tolong racik ya.." seperti biasa, senyum pemilik café ramah.

"Tentu tuan.." setelah itu dia akan pergi dan menengok ke café ini hanya sesekali. Setiap hari dia hanya datang untuk minum kopi buatanku di pagi hari. Terkadang kupikir dia membangun café ini hanya untuk minum kopi di pagi hari..

Klining Klining Klining..

Ah.. dia datang..

Bunyi bel itu menandakan pelanggan tetap misteriusku datang. Dia selalu duduk di meja nomor 6, posisinya pojok dan dekat kaca. Ah lihat.. Seperti biasa pertama dia duduk, mengeluarkan laptop, dan mengeluarkan cancer stick aka rokok, lalu yang terakhir dengan mata emasnya yang sendu itu dia akan melirikku. Cukup.. cukup dengan itu membuatku tersenyum penasaran dan menghampiri pemuda berambut hitam ikal itu.

"Seperti biasa?" tanyaku.

"Seperti biasa.."

Seperti biasa dia akan memesan long black coffee. Hanya duduk di sana berjam-jam di depan laptopnya dan sesekali memandang jauh ke jendela; pikirannya seperti terbang ke dunia lain. Sesekali mata emas indah itu akan berbinar lalu senyum kecil yang jarang terlihat menghiasi wajahnya. Lalu seperti biasa.. aku hanya bisa memandang wajahnya dari jauh. Memandangnya dengan penasaran dan bertanya-tanya mengapa segala sesuatu dari pemuda ini menangkap penasaran hatiku.

Is it only a curiousity?

Lalu esok hari dia datang lagi di jam yang sama dan kursi yang sama.. Kopi yang di pesannya pun akan sama. Juga mata emas sendu dan paras tenangnya akan kembali memandang jendela. Namun, ada sesuatu yang sedikit berbeda..

"Long Black Coffee seperti biasa.. silahkan." Senyumku untuk pelanggan istimewa.

"Terima kasih, Vincent.." aku tersenyum kembali sebelum otakku menyadari sesuatu. Tunggu? Dia memanggil namaku? Eh…..? dia memanggil namaku?

"Tunggu… tunggu tunggu. Bagaimana kamu tau namaku?"

"Tag name. Tag name di dadamu itu namamu kan? Vincent?" jawabnya sambil menahan tawa kecil. Ow riiiiiiiiiiight.. Dengan suksesnya aku keliatan bego dan panik di depan pemuda ini. Jelas selama ini aku memakai tag name di seragamku untuk apa? Tentu saja agar pelanggan tau… Bisa-bisanya aku tingkah kaya gini.

Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum, "Lagipula aku sudah sering ke sini, ga mungkin aku ga ngebaca tag name itu.."

Aku tertawa kecil, "Haha, ya ya.. udah seharusnya kamu nyadarin tag name ini. Kayanya café ini second home-mu banget. Bagaimana denganmu, siapa namamu?"

"Gilbert.."

Sejak saat itu, dia sudah jarang duduk di meja nomer 6, namun duduk di meja bar tepat di depan aku meracik kopi. Sesekali Gilbert akan memandang jauh ke kaca seperti kebiasaannya. Namun sebagian besar waktunya akan di habiskan untuk minum kopi sambil mengobrol denganku. Sampai akhirnya mata dan hatiku melekat pada mata emas itu.

I'm trapped..

"Gil, kamu ga mau ngetes kopi yang lain?"

"Kamu ngerekomendasiin apa Vince?"

"Well, pada dasarnya semua kopi itu bittersweet, tapi kalo aku lebih suka ngebuat Cappucino."

"Dan itu karena…?"

"Kamu tau frappe putih di atasnya? Aku suka ngelukis frappe itu di atas kopi."

"Ah… buih putih yang bisa di bentuk jadi gambar di atas kopi itu ya..? Memang kamu bisa buat gambar apa?"

"Sejauh ini aku baru latihan buat daun, tapi banyak anak cewek yang request hati, aku lagi latihan buat itu.."

"Hahaha.. kalo gitu aku buatin cappuccino, yang daun aja deh.."

"Oke.. Nee Gil, kamu tuh mahasiswa tapi kenapa nangkring di sini terus? Ntar kamu lulus semester 12 loh.."

"Seperti biasa kamu kejem Vince, hahaha.. ya ga gitu juga.. Disini aku juga lagi memperjuangkan sesuatu.."

"Sesuatu?"

"Masa depanku.. dan nampaknya hampir berhasil. Sebentar lagi akan ku tunjukan padamu Vince!" setelah meneguk Cappuccino itu, dia dengan semangat keluar dari café dan tak kembali dalam beberapa hari.

Melihatnya senyum lebar dan mata emasnya yang berpendar lebih dari biasanya itu membuat mataku melekat erat padanya. Aku terjebak. Ini salah. Ini tak benar. Namun aku tak ingin lari. Apakah tak boleh? Biasanya aku akan mendapatkan apapun yang aku mau, tapi kali ini aku mempertanyakannya, bolehkan seseorang memperjuangkan perasaan?

Is there any reason to forbid a person to fighting for his feeling? Do we need reason?

I don't need..

Sejak dia tak kebali ke café, aku terus berlatih membuat buih hati sempurna di atas cappuccino. Memang agak cheesy dan clinche. Namun aku harap saat aku menyuguhi kopi ini, dia menyadari apa yang sedang kuberikan padanya. Aku yakin dia akan kembali karena dia janji kan?

Life feels like coffee..

Tepat seminggu setelah dia tak kembali, Gil membuka pintu café lebar-lebar. Tepat dimana aku selesai membuat cappuccino dengan frappe berbentuk hati diatasnya. Tepat saat aku menyadari dia membawa seseorang..

Sometimes sweet.. sometimes bitter..

"Vince! Perkenalkan!" Aku melihat seorang wanita cantik dan lembut berambut emas panjang, mirip dengan mata emas Gil yang selalu kutatap. Seharusnya tak ada masalah dengannya, namun, tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Gil meruntuhkan sesuatu di dalamku.

"Ini Ada Vessalius.… pacarku." Katanya sambil tersemu merah. "Jujur selama ini aku datang ke café ini untuk melihatnya dari jauh. Biasanya dia pergi ke perpustakaan di seberang café ini.. Jadi.. hehe, maaf ya Vince aku tak memberitahumu.. Akhirnya sekarang aku jadian sama dia.. Thanks sama kopi-kopinya selama ini enak banget. Well, aku pergi dulu ya! kapan-kapan aku main ke sini lagi. Bye Vince!"

Aku menatap mata emas itu berbinar untukku terakhir kalinya. Lemas, lemas, lemas, aku menyederkan tubuhku di meja bar. Sunyi senyap café menemaniku dan senyumku yang seakan berkata 'Ah, Vince kau bodoh..' bahkan cappuccino hati yang tersembunyi di balik punggungku pasti sedang menertawaiku.

Life is like coffee, it is bittersweet..

But this pain is beautifully breathtaking..

* * *

><p>Gilbert kamu sadist! Kamu jahat bangeeeeeeeet kamu tau ga selama ini adik mu itu memperjuangkan segala sesuatunya untukmu! Tapi matamu buta untuk Oz! Why… why…. DX *digebuk fans Gilbert* uhuk, maaf.. curhat sedikit karena semenjak RP jadi Vincent, aku baru nyadarin betapa sedihnya anak ini.. *sigh*<p>

Hope you liked it!


End file.
